<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentle Mingi by SanSeonghwasPeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425465">Gentle Mingi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches'>SanSeonghwasPeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ - Freeform, Comfort Sex, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Mingi - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sad, Sex, Soft sex, Song Mingi is Whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He can always sense what’s wrong, you can’t hide it from him.</p><p> </p><p>Lmao I was feeling some type of way when writing this as you can tell</p><p>Hope you enjoy anyways</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mingi/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentle Mingi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi </p><p>What sucks the most is being so good at pretending to be happy that no one can see through it and ask if you’re ok...but he could see through it all. Mingi could always sense when you were down or a little off. He’d always be sure to be extra careful with you during those times. He did small things to make you happy; a gentle hug, a long forehead kiss, a good quiet cuddle while stroking your back. </p><p>He never needed to say anything to you. His presence itself made you feel better. When you’re sad, he knows you grow quiet, but doesn’t force you to speak. Today was one of those days. You hadn’t had much motivation to do anything lately. You’d usually be busy doing something, whether it be writing or creating something, Mingi noticed. </p><p>Your unconscious sighing throughout the day signaling him.  Mingi who was sitting on the bed reading a book, looked up at you while you brushed your hair at the vanity you loved so much. The led lights shinning brightly on you as you subconsciously brush and brush your hair. Mingi had built the vanity from scratch for you since he knew how much you enjoyed makeup and knew you needed a place to write. You were always there. </p><p>Another subconscious sigh leaving your lips as you slowly set down the brush. Mingi put down his book now, full attention on your reflection in the mirror. You didn’t notice him staring at you, nor did you feel him suddenly behind you. His long arms reaching across your chest wrapping around your shoulders to hug you. You look up at his reflection and smile softly grabbing his arms as he places a kiss on the top of your head. </p><p>His embrace was warm and safe. You snuggled your head into his forearms taking in the scent of his skin. “Come lay down with me baby” he softly purred into your ear, leading you back to the bed. You lay your head on his chest and began to listen to the lulling sound of his heart, drifting you off to sleep. </p><p>You awake some time later to an empty bed, hearing sounds from the kitchen. You sat up in bed, knees to your chest and stared out the window. The sun was peaking through the blinds, trees making the light in the room dance as the wind swayed them. The sound of Mingi entering the room brining you back from your day dream. </p><p>He was carrying a tray with warm tea, Nutella frosted toast and strawberries. “Thank you babe” you barley manage to get out. You hadn’t realized it but you’ve barely spoken all day, but your voice was somehow hoarse. “No problem love.” Mingi cooed sitting next to you, stroking your lower back as you sipped the warm tea. The warmth helping your vocal cords awaken from their slumber. </p><p>“Is the tea ok baby? Do you need more sugar?” He said brushing the hair away from your eyes. “No it’s perfect babe, thank you”. Mingi chuckled, smiling sweetly, “you don’t have to keep thanking me my love, I’d do anything for you.”  You set the tea down and take a strawberry into your mouth. The bittersweet flavor matching perfectly with the tea. </p><p>You stared at Mingi, his demeanor was always so gentle. He himself looked like he could break. But he was just the opposite, strong, happy go lucky. You always felt so bad for him when you got into these moods. You hated seeing him quiet because you were mentally weak.  You felt sudden tears welling up in your eyes and looked away quickly. Mingi grabbing your face to pull you back, “baby don’t look away from me, it’s ok, you can cry love.” His lips pouting a bit. </p><p>He pulled you into his chest. “Mingi, I just want to be held. I want to not feel like this. I’m sorry...” you sniffled into his chest. His index finger lifting your chin so that your gaze met his; his eyes soft. You look at his fluffy lips and reach up for a peck, gaging his reaction. Mingi smiled, returning another peck. </p><p>You both stared into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds before you reach up again, this time for longer kiss. Your arms wrapping around his neck bringing him into you. Mingi’s hands lingering on your hips pulling you in closer, Intensifying the kiss before breaching lips again. “Are you sure baby?” He mumbled, looking into your eyes for confirmation. You slowly nod your head in agreement. “Yes, I want ...to feel you in me.” You say embarrassed. </p><p>Mingi, with caution, began to remove your shirt, tossing it to the side revealing a white lace see-thru bra underneath. You remove his shirt in return. His broad shoulders and indented collarbones were like a work of art. His chest was built just enough to create small peaks. You moved your hand down his chest feeling the warmth of his skin. </p><p>Mingi suddenly pulling your into another kiss, rougher than last. He skillfully, with one hand, removed your bra, then grabbing a handful of your breast. His thumb slowly caressing and swiping your nipple, sending chills down your to you core. Your body leaning into his as you melted under his touch. You quickly reach down to remove his pj’s, noticing he was already hard and waiting. </p><p>You gripped his length in your hand and began to stroke it, thumb teasing the tip. Mingi cooing at your touch, “I love you baby” he whispers in your ear. “I love you Mingi.” You return between kisses. Taking your hand from him he gently pushes you back on the bed as he kneels on the floor removing your underwear. </p><p>Looking down at him you see him smile as he discovers how wet you were for him. Standing up again, now hovering over you, he kisses into your forehead. “Are you ready baby?” You could feel him throbbing against your entrance. Mingi’s fingers trailing down your stomach and slipping into your core. The sudden pressure triggering a moan to escape your lips. His thumb resting on your core begins to move slowly as he to curled his long fingers in you. </p><p>His other hands stroking his large member, growing harder and harder by the second. You lick your lips wanting to taste him. Mingi then climbs in the bed next to you as if he already knew. You sit up on your knees and bend over to lick his length. His body trembling as your tongue slowly swirled around him taking him into your mouth. His large hands rubbing up and down your back, occasionally grabbing your ass. </p><p>He reached down for your chin to pull you off and take your lips for a deep kiss. His hands back to wandering your core and slowly laying back pulling you on top of him. His hard member throbbing against your torso. Mingi was exceptionally large, always making you nervous to take him in. Standing on your knees you guide his length to your entrance and slowly sink down on him. </p><p>Both gasping at the pressure. “Fuck-“ Mingi mumbled gripping just under your breasts, his thumbs touching them slightly, as he helped you along. You loved when he grabbed you there, you didn’t know why, but it was hot. His large hands wrapping around your rib cage just did it for you. </p><p>You let out a trembling sigh making Mingi look at you. “Does it hurt baby??” He asked out of concern. “No, babe, it’s a good hurt” you smiled, slowly rolling your hips on him making him lick his lips and his eyes roll back, head pushing into the pillow. “Dammit—“, he cursed under his breath. You loved this Mingi. Knowing that you could make him feel this good made you happy. Gave you a sense of being. You smiled as you leaned down to taste his plump lips, nibbling at his lower lip. </p><p>His pace quickened under you, hands sliding down to grasp a handful of your ass. A moan purred into his ears making him kiss and nip at your neck. “Mi-Mingi—“ you moaned breathlessly as he began picking up the pace. Your core starting to burn with pleasure. “Mingi, baby— I- I’m gonna come. I can-‘t” you choked out leaning backwards. </p><p>Mingi reaching up a hand to twist your nipple as the other rubbed your core. “Wait for me love, I’m coming” he groaned. Your climax maximizing at his words making you whine with pleasure as you came. You felt him coming inside of you, his length throbbing hard within you. Mingi sat up to hold you in a tight embrace, your head on his chest as his hand stroked your back, as you both calmed down. </p><p>“I love you. I love you so much baby. Please know that.” He whispered kissing your head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>